


【庆帝X范闲】翻覆

by payphone0529



Category: all范闲, 庆闲 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 庆闲 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payphone0529/pseuds/payphone0529
Summary: 强制车 走肾不走心能接受的才能往下
Relationships: 庆帝/范闲
Kudos: 145





	【庆帝X范闲】翻覆

范闲上次被皇帝召进宫后就封了官职，虽然是个八品闲官，可毕竟是要成为皇家女婿尚郡主的人，宫中的贵人们自然对他好奇万分。  
皇帝下旨将范闲召进宫来让宫里娘娘们好好瞧瞧皇帝钦点的内库接班人，名动京都的准外甥女婿是个怎样的人物。  
同范闲去向各宫娘娘请安不同，长公主是主动差人来请范闲的。长公主的邀约，范闲于情于理都该前去。引路的大宫女神色恭敬，眉间却有股煞气，范闲嗅觉灵敏，轻易就闻到大宫女浑身脂粉味下的一手血腥味，瞥见秀眉微蹙的范若若，自己轻咳一声伸出指尖戳戳妹妹的手背。  
手背上痒酥酥的，范若若下意识抬头正与自家兄长温和的目光相触。范闲笑眯眯的，神色淡然自若，得到兄长安抚的少女松了口气，眉心的死结舒展开。  
广信宫前，范闲仰望眼前巍峨的宫殿，飞檐铜饰，深宫内毫不起眼的一座，坐落在后宫一角，低调而安静。  
长公主坐在铜镜前，玉手抚摸自己漆黑的鬓发，她是林婉儿的生母，女儿似母，长公主自然是天仙国色。  
她已过了十六七岁少女怀春的年纪，取而代之的是一种成熟的风韵。脱俗于各宫娘娘的争奇斗艳，长公主身具高贵，只是一双美目里哀戚深重，弱柳扶风，柔弱至极，叫人不知她何时就会垂下泪来。  
长公主从铜镜里看到范闲和范若若二人，整理鬓发的手顿住，对镜中倒映的范闲多看了两眼，眸光一晃目露厌恶。她闭上眼招招手，大宫女快步上来将她小心扶到软塌上坐下，用手替她揉着额角。  
兄妹二人依次见礼，长公主微微颔首，对范若若露出淡笑，待看向范闲时不经显露幽怨，眼中哀戚更甚。  
范若若入宫前就对范闲提过长公主一直想给林婉儿把婚事退了，刚刚她的那一眼叫范闲莫名觉得自己在长公主眼中不知何时成了个夺人爱女的恶霸。  
二人与长公主拘礼客套一番，长公主挥袖让范若若先去偏殿等候，自己要同范闲多说几句。范闲有礼有节垂眼立在一旁，视线捉住长公主华贵的宽袖挲动，耳边听见女人抽泣声。他生平最怕听女人哭，交握的双手手指搅紧正想自己要不要主动开口表明对婉儿的情谊安抚这位悲泣的未来岳母。说词想了半截，那哭声不知怎地转为低笑，长公主开口道听说范闲懂医理，不知能不能治治她近日连绵的头痛。  
范闲想看这女人究竟要做甚，当然不会推辞。大宫女退了下来了，她的工作就由范闲接手，少年修长的手指轻按女人额角，嘴里念念有词竟是对长公主大谈养生之道，借着手上动作低头见女人脸颊上半滴泪痕也无，方知女人刚才全是做戏。  
范闲不惊不诧，早有预料。  
朱红宫墙围起了一个吃人不眨眼的地方，能在深宫之中活下去，独掌内库大权，单凭皇上亲妹妹这层关系是万万不可能的。  
他不是真的十八九岁的愣头小子，多长个心眼对人对事都有好处，好比这次，若是真被长公主哀戚神色所骗的话，那就真的是蠢钝如猪，枉活一世。  
跟范闲心里想的一样，长公主也没当范闲只是一个运气好的傻小子。牛栏街一案，林珙之死一事，桩桩件件跟范闲息息相关，这人居然能将自己撇的一干二净，再想看轻他无疑是自掘坟墓，而长公主不偏不倚恰恰是个神思清明的人。  
她知道范闲重情，故而主动告诉少年是她指使林珙策划牛栏街刺杀一事，一而再再而三的拿藤梓荆之死刺激身后少年，就是要看看他敢不敢真动手杀了她。  
范闲的手确实一顿，长公主听见他逐渐急促的呼吸，唇角缓缓勾起，笑容艳丽灼人，可惜未到眼底，脸色倏地一变堪堪僵住。  
“差点忘了，这还有个穴位没按到。”少年人低沉轻柔的嗓音在宽阔的殿中回荡。  
长公主垂下眼睫遮住眼里寒光，玩味的杀意披上赞赏的外壳，两人接着随口交谈些其他，唇枪舌剑互相试探，光听笑声只觉广信宫中宾主尽欢，暖了殿外那棵长出一个花苞的枯树，染了四月天的春意。  
……  
范若若在偏殿等到范闲出来，兄妹二人刚刚告辞离开广信宫，坤德殿的太监已经等在他们的必经之路上，按例兄妹二人入宫后必要先去向中宫娘娘请安的，但当时皇后刚巧去了太后处，太后老人家年事已高如无传召任何人不得随便打扰，皇后便叫人传了话过来让他们先去见其他各宫的娘娘。  
跟随皇后宫里的太监一路到了御花园，皇后娘娘身边跟着一群人侍候着，葱削玉指捏住一把金色小剪侍弄着花朵剪去多余枝叶。  
“娘娘，范公子和范小姐递帖子来了，正在园门口候着呢。”宫女道。  
“别让这两孩子久等，让他们进来吧。”  
小太监快步跑去传话，不多时便听到错落有致的脚步声。来人在适当处停下，一男一女开口问安，音色清越。  
皇后微笑着放下手中娇艳的花，“不必多礼，都抬起头来让本宫好好看看你们。嗯，一段日子不见，若若瘦了。”皇后轻轻咦了一声，凤眸在看到范闲正脸时眸光闪烁一瞬，捧着朱红漆案的小宫女陡然听到小金剪落入盘中的声音，惊惧抬头。  
皇后面色如常收回放剪子的手，笑容端庄轻启朱唇道：“你二人长得倒是有些不太像，可单看这肤色又似亲兄妹似的。”  
的确，范闲到京都后已经不止一回听人提起过他与范若若不似亲兄妹，范闲容资昳丽似利器藏锋于鞘。范若若面容清丽，与范闲不同她自小长于京都加之幼年丧母，因此气质上总有一股清冷，矜持而疏离。  
“哥哥，皇后娘娘夸你呢。”范若若聪慧，闻言接口。  
“若若，皇后娘娘是在夸你。”范闲心领神会有样学样。  
皇后被逗笑了，言道他俩兄妹情深，当是宫中好榜样。此后便例行问过一些话，依例赏赐他们一些东西，待兄妹二人告退后，皇后脸上的笑蓦然隐去，她一拂衣袖，神色若有所思。。  
“那个少年，你是否觉得似曾相识。”回宫的路上，皇后随口问身边伴她二十余年的老嬷嬷。  
“娘娘，那范公子的眼神，太像了。奴婢一眼见着，以为是那人又回来了。”  
老嬷嬷刚说完，皇后的脸上浮现不悦，隐隐约约的，只是未完全显露便已悄然散去。  
“算了，就当无事发生吧。”  
“真是……阴魂不散呐。”风中留下皇后叹息般的一句。  
……  
范府晚膳，一家人友敬互爱，比之京都其他权贵府邸，更显其乐融融。  
范闲白日在宁才人处白饭吃得过多，晚上一看碗里的饭就发憷，他执筷夹了些桌上的清爽小菜慢慢往嘴里送，听范思辙在席上说些趣事，精神放松睡意涌上，放下筷子刚想告退，府里管家急冲冲进来禀报。  
“老爷，宫里来人了，要带范闲少爷走。”  
范建惊诧，与范闲对视一眼，一家人齐齐起身朝府门走。  
宫中禁军树立门前，身着绿色总管服饰的侯公公立在华贵威严的马车旁，范府的人一出来，老太监立马快步迎上前去。  
“范大人，陛下巡幸京郊江临行宫，召范闲公子随驾呢。”  
范建朝道上马车一望，窗帘紧闭，不知车上的贵人召一小儿伴驾是何打算。  
“敢问公公，可有娘娘皇子随行？”范建低声问。  
侯公公笑得脸上的褶子皱成一团，一只手推开范建塞给他的银票。“范大人还是别问了，老奴再多话，就该掌嘴了。”说罢看了站在范建身后的范闲一眼，躬身让开道。  
“范公子还是快随老奴来吧，莫叫贵人久等。”  
“父亲大人？”范闲以眼神询问。  
伴驾本是无上光荣，但大晚上的到别人家院门口要人可不是皇室的作风。  
范建微微摇头，示意范闲勿要多问。抬袖一指銮驾，叮嘱道：“在陛下面前，切记勿要随性张扬。”  
范闲点点头，他是个聪明人，皇帝的召见不是随便能拒绝的，就算是半夜将你从被窝里挖起来，该去也得去。他整整外衫，跟着侯公公后边登上銮驾后的第三辆马车。  
銮铃脆响，抛下了范府上下的不解担忧，消失在大道深处。

范闲坐在马车里晕得昏天黑地，他自小在澹州港长大，不晕船就晕马车。宫中的车架虽富丽，颠簸依旧不少，他拿出手帕掩口，靠着窗沿神色恹恹，马车忽然一停，不适感成倍上涌，额角豆汗直冒，自己还没吐出来，倒把撩开车帘请他下车的侯公公吓了一跳。  
“哎哟喂我说范公子啊，您这是怎么了?”  
范闲捂嘴，咽下一口唾沫忍住不适，问：“侯公公，找我是有何事？”  
“陛下要见你。”  
范闲心思闪动，余光瞥向车内一角接着迅速看向老太监道：“公公稍等，待我稍作打理就去面见皇上。”  
他将手帕叠好放回怀中，理了衣袖下车，侯公公提着宫灯照住他的脸，少年嘴唇泛白，额角汗粒未消，心疼地用衣袖给少年打扇。  
“范公子身体不适该早点唤老奴的。”  
“不碍事。”范闲摆手笑笑，跟着宫灯朝前方銮驾去。  
范闲来时庆帝正在看书，车内燃着红烛照亮一方，老太监尖细的声音在外边响起，道是范公子来了。  
车内贵人扬声让范闲上车，厚实的车帘撩开，少年一身箭袖白衣，乌发浓黑，发尾垂下轻扫侧脸。  
“陛下。”车厢宽敞也只能让人坐在里边，范闲背脊挺直不卑不亢，连脖颈都不肯低下半寸，一如他在御书房面圣时只敬不跪。  
庆帝随意道：“不用拘礼，坐吧。”  
少年不推辞，跪坐在离庆帝不近不远的地方，脸色不是太好。  
庆帝悠悠翻过一页书，瞄了他一眼，哼道：“朕召你随驾，你不乐意？”此话问得尖锐，却听不出有半点问罪的意思。  
范闲在宫里跑了一天，晕车加上又累又困，不得不打起十二分精神应对这看似洒脱随性，实则高深莫测的庆国天子。  
“陛下误会了，只是臣身体略感不适。”  
“哦？”  
“臣……”一句话没说完，范闲忽地掏出手帕侧过身去，喉间传来细碎的哀鸣，少年本就白皙的脸纸薄般没有血色。  
庆帝见他一番状况，并未出声，目光沉沉地望着少年，又似透过他望向别处。  
“晕车了？”庆帝问。  
范闲颔首。  
庆帝合上书呵呵笑出声，烛光第一次照亮他的整张面，长眉入鬓，眸色漆黑，不算英武，却自有威严气度。  
“既然不适，就睡会吧。”  
范闲等庆帝叫停銮驾放他回后边去，等了一会也没听到这句话出现，他为难问：“就……在这儿睡？”  
庆帝“嗯”一声算作回答。  
“僭越了吧。”  
“你面圣不跪，就不算僭越？”庆帝反问他。  
原来老狐狸在这等着我。范闲拱手垂眸恭敬道：“陛下会原谅我的，您都没让我滚呢。”  
“哈哈，那朕叫你在此处休息，你听朕旨意便是。”  
“……哦。”  
少年撇撇嘴，悄悄换了姿势靠得离车窗进了些，凉风透过缝隙扑在脸上十分惬意，加上车厢角落来一直杳杳飘来的安神香，竟真的不知不觉睡了过去。可他睡得很不安稳，老觉得有人在用一种侵占性很强的，直白而炽烈的目光将他全身上下剖析干净。  
范闲幽幽醒过来，发现自己居然睡在皇帝身边手里还攥着黑金的龙袍，庆帝一如他才来时的姿势在看书，灯早已换了一盏，灯纱绣着海棠。  
庆帝的一只手状似无意挠着范闲下巴的软肉，少年觉得庆帝挠他就像主人在逗弄一条凄惶可怜的小狗。他惺忪睡眼，不悦之意在倦意下揉碎成星星点点，半撑起身不自然别过头去想避开庆帝的触碰。  
刚动作，下一瞬即痛呼一声，庆帝已经知道他在想什么，手指转而紧紧掐住尖削的下颌让少年动弹不得。  
少年剑眉拧紧，睡眼逐渐清明，那眼神显露出庆帝梦里千转都怀念熟悉的模样，庆帝心中一颤，手上力道顿时轻了些。放在那人还在时，年轻的庆帝可不会做这样轻佻的事，女子的巴掌火辣，他即便身份高高在上依旧体会真切。  
现在眼前这小子，眸中不敬像极了十成十，就是多了心眼考量，长睫割碎戒备的目光，不明情况绝不轻举妄动。  
这点随他。  
范闲听到庆帝低沉的笑声，里边有炫耀，听得他心惊肉跳。  
手指捏住袖边，他不想受制于人，便是对方是皇帝也不行。  
范闲刚要开口，钳住下巴的手蓦然松开，庆帝摸着他下巴上留下的一片青紫，拇指暧昧地抚弄少年丰润的唇。  
“范闲……闲儿……”  
深不可测的帝王挂上和蔼的面具，以一个长者的身份在涉世未深的年轻人耳边循循善诱。  
范闲后背湿透，若是条件允许，他几乎就想一拳挥过去跳窗而走。  
去他妈的天子一怒，与他何干。  
君无戏言，可庆帝偏偏要说假话。他前日才交代范闲与林婉儿的婚事定了，今时就变成问他模棱两可的话。  
“你可愿入宫来？”  
昏暗的车厢，庆帝挨他极近，两人的呼吸融融交缠在一起。范闲一向口齿伶俐，奈何庆帝这句话前后都是套，他只得沉默。眉心拧成解不开的死结，恶心感又涌上来。  
他迅速转身趴在窗上干呕半晌，皇帝不恼他失礼，叫侯公公送来热茶和洗净的葡萄。范闲脸色愈加发白，难受的指尖发颤，接过热茶漱口，压下不适，一颗葡萄适时递到唇边。  
他瞪大眼，双唇紧闭，剔透的葡萄抵住丰润的唇，庆帝盯着他，两眼都埋进阴影里，范闲看不清，可他知道皇帝的这番赏赐不容他拒绝。  
于是张开齿关，饱满的葡萄顺势滑进口中嚼碎，酸甜滋味令口中生津，恶心感消减，确实比刚才好受多了。  
“滋味如何？”  
范闲点点头轻嗯一声，睫毛颤动，挑高半边眉，庆帝的手正搭上他先前因睡姿而散乱的领口，手指摩挲锦边，似要扯开，又似要合上。  
少年快坐不住了，皇帝的銮驾里他成了没有枷锁的囚人，一举一动皆受制。  
庆帝的举动暧昧，偏着实没有出格之举，他作为臣子不能妄言随便落人口实。  
心里突然体会到他追查牛栏街刺杀真凶时叶灵儿有口难言的苦衷，而如今他在此种境地下不得不行事谨慎，小心分寸。  
庆帝拿捏的恰到好处，让范闲清楚他刚说的话不是戏言却也有余地，不至于吓跑了软乎乎的小狐狸。  
“夜里冷，别着凉了。”他替范闲拢好衣襟，从箱里拿出价值千金的狐皮裘给范闲披上。  
温暖笼罩全身，绒绒的细毛拥住脸颊，滚着璃虎金线，范闲想起他奉诏在庆庙为太后祈福时遇到的那个他未曾睁眼看的神秘人。  
“陛下……？”少年有疑惑，却不知从何说起。  
“好好考虑朕对你说的话，好好想想。”  
庆帝言罢拿起看到一半的书继续看起来，不管范闲此刻内心是翻涌着怎样的惊涛骇浪。  
范闲怔愣，他不合时宜地想入宫来陪婉儿可以，可庆帝的眼神不是这样说的。陛下，坏人姻缘小心被雷劈啊。  
车外十分应景响起一声惊雷，銮驾停了。  
“陛下，行宫到了。”  
侯公公的话适时打破了沉寂，范闲恍然大悟，他就是一只蜉蝣，在庆帝阴影的笼罩之下。  
……  
酉时将至，祈年殿中朝臣络绎而入。分明是庆功宴，但来的人各个眉头紧皱，如临大敌。皇室的晚宴从来没有安宁二字，有的只是更多看不见的暗流涌动。  
礼部尚书之子与范闲向来不睦，郭保坤单方面寻衅被范闲轻而易举怼回去，几句话令前者顿时瞠目结舌，指着范闲“你”了半天最终只能气哼哼回坐，还不忘朝范闲翻了个白眼，正好瞧见少年好整以暇在殿里左顾右盼，一时更是脸红脖子粗。  
相比起来的人，范闲可算是另类，不着朝服，也不与其他人寒暄，除了进宫伊始就跟在身边打转的辛其物和自讨没趣的郭保坤，他足以说是最悠闲的那个。  
悠闲的人容易遭人妒忌，总有人看不得范闲好，长公主就是其中之一。  
她差人叫范闲过来说话，两人都面带微笑，话语里你来我往夹枪带棒，比起长公主一贯柔弱的语气，范闲故意提高了音调，好让离得近的人听得一清二楚。  
不明真相的人只会以为是范闲敬重长公主，谁又知那语气后边隐藏的是怎样暗涌的怒焰。  
而祈年殿暗处，庆帝眼观众人一举一动，跳跃的烛火只照亮了他高挺的鼻梁和抿直的唇线，淡淡的不见丝毫显动。  
侯公公躬身守在庆帝身后，他跟随庆帝多年，有时候单凭一个细微的站位就能多少猜到点庆帝在想些什么。于是他掐起笑，阿谀道： “老奴日前听说长公主殿下与范闲一见并不十分愉快，今次见殿下与范公子相谈甚欢，想来必是谣言了。”  
皇帝显然已经腻了侯公公的漂亮话，只听听罢了，嗤笑一声，“哼，你哪只老眼看李云睿跟范闲相谈甚欢？”  
侯公公为难，伸长脖颈想印证皇帝的话，可那一坐一站的两人确实都是满面笑意和煦如风，老太监闭上嘴，不敢继续拍皇帝的马屁。  
庆帝交垂的纯黑广袖晃了晃，眼眸漆黑而波澜不惊。范闲偶尔语出惊人，事实滴水不漏，此子外表和柔，实则孤高桀骜。这偌大的京都想要同时容下他和李云睿二人，庆帝比任何人都清楚这是不可能的事。  
他在等，等谁先忍不住露出面具下的真容。  
而他这个纵观全局的人，手里拿捏黑白棋子，也不介意再多看上几幕。  
“走罢。”  
随着唱喏，皇帝步入祈年殿中，众人拜服里，少年迟疑着跪下，皇帝眼皮微抬，眼中玩味意浓。  
“范闲，你面圣多次不跪，怎么现在想着跪下了？”皇帝故意问。  
“回陛下，那我不就犯了众怒了。”少年直言，俊美的脸上神采飞扬，不见一丝心虚，不见一丝害怕。  
皇帝的天威对他而言，不过是比一般空气重了些，他不慕名不追利，胸怀坦荡，举止磊落，天子之威奈何不了他。  
“行了，来和朕喝一杯。”  
等着看范闲被下令拖出宫去的人失望了，皇帝似乎格外宽容这个少年，允许他放肆，允许他不同于众人。  
宴会之上，赞歌捧杀齐聚，长公主何等高明的人物，明摆着给范闲挖坑依旧能说得义正言辞。  
庄墨涵一番诚恳的“肺腑之言”唬得大多数人一愣一愣，庆帝心如明镜，却依旧独坐高台看是非纷起。  
无端污蔑之语，范闲不怒反笑，醉酒作诗词百余首震惊四座。他就在殿中，宽袖缓带，衣袂胜雪，飘逸出尘，时而引吭高歌，时而浅斟低唱。  
诗中有喜有狂，有怨有怒，有愁有悠，他亦狂喜悲愁，宛如天上仙人，只因多了凡人才有的七情六欲，才被从九重宫阙上生生贬下凡尘，换了俗躯再诉他的喜怒哀乐。  
“安能摧眉折腰事权贵，使我不得开心颜……”少年他手提酒坛，回眸对高座上的帝王融融一笑，蓦地又转过头去，越去越远。  
小叶子……  
庆帝搭在案上的手指一颤，身体几不可察前倾，他在追逐一个人，高深莫测的眼中流露点点希冀，薄薄的唇弯出丝丝笑意。  
他想的那个人，在太平别院里，醉眼抬起时流转的波光，只一眼就能叫翻院墙的庆帝愣愣摔下去，变成情窦初开的毛头小子，眼里心里都是藏不住的喜欢。  
皇帝眼神黯淡，挣脱出自己构建的虚幻，映入眼中的是一个恣意的少年，如她的一般，不曾向任何人低头，快意而放纵。  
少年倒在地上，口中犹吟：“吾醉于欲眠卿且去……”后面那几个字实在轻得几不可闻。  
他阖上双眸，面色酡红，衬得玉般剔透白皙的脸上熏上一层云霞，似烟似雾，像极了记忆中那女子喝酒抬起清亮眸子的醉态，丰润的嘴角上翘着，极似他刚才醉酒所吟诗句中的春风得意。  
他是一柄无双利器，到今时依旧藏锋于鞘中，偶尔见他不经意露出一闪而过的锋芒，不由更令人神往。  
小叶子，范闲，闲儿。皇帝细细咀嚼这几个字，喝着御酒，品出的味唇齿留香。  
范闲醉倒，庄墨涵吐血，宴会顿时变得混乱不堪。侯公公指挥宫人正准备将范闲送出宫去，一个小太监急匆匆跑来在他耳边低声耳语几句。  
“出宫路远，关卡重重，醉得这样厉害就别折腾了，赏他在宫里歇一宿，送去——棠华偏殿吧。”  
烛火跃动，宫灯冉冉映照朱红宫墙，却始终照不清皇帝永远藏在阴影中的眼睛。  
侯公公听完立时抬头，眼中不可置信尤甚，暗含恐惧，小太监声音轻细，他却仿佛听到了什么耸人听闻的消息，此时脸上的褶子连着皮肉快要一起因为恐惧掉下来。  
老太监回身看了醉倒在殿中不省人事的范闲一眼，目露不忍，隐有丝丝歉疚。  
“去回禀陛下，老奴照办。”  
老太监沉重地叹息一声，吞入沙砾般的嘴唇嗡合道。  
……  
范闲半俯在锦榻软卧上，衣袖摊开宛如一只折翅的飞鸟。  
宝鼎里熏香渺渺，四周的静谧使得少年混沌的四位出现片刻清醒，他惊坐起身，恍惚一看暖色的床帐遮蔽着空间，竟是一时不知自己身在何处。  
他迟钝地掀开锦被，手指刚插入床帐缝隙中，耳尖听到一声瓷器嗑撞的响声。  
范闲不动了，隔着纱好奇睁大眼想要瞧仔细些，这屋里还有什么人。  
“既然醒了，就出来吧。”庆帝的声音响起的突兀，少年浑身一个激灵，先前喝下去的酒后劲越发上来，头脑昏沉如钟，钝如朽木。  
轻声叹了口气，连自己的疑惑都因断续的思绪变得昏聩。摇摇晃晃下床，站到庆帝跟前半晌，直到皇帝凉飕飕瞟了他一眼才后知后觉想起似乎忘记行礼。少年露出尴尬的笑，双颊鼓起圆弧，拙笨的样子就如一直晕了头的蓬软小狐狸。皇帝的嘴角翘了翘，并未对少年的不尊圣驾而恼怒，相反透着一股子宠溺的意味。  
“知道自己是在哪吗？”庆帝给自己对面的空位倒上一杯酒，手中的书翻过一页。  
范闲摇摇头，转过身去看向殿中未关的窗户。  
窗外海棠正艳，能看见朱红的宫墙，计划出了岔子，他醉后并未被送出宫去。范闲心里一紧，掌心发汗，但面上没有异样，凭借醉意，他慢吞吞嘟囔一句：“反正不是我家。”  
略带委屈的语气配上他那张玉白透出红晕的脸，再如何放肆也叫人不忍心责怪他。  
“哼。”庆帝哼笑，合上书皮将书随手放在案上，范闲隐约看到‘尘中记’几个字样，心中不合时宜冒出一茬，这皇帝还挺八卦，大晚上的看才子佳人，比威严的表面看上去不正经多了。  
“此宫名为棠华。”  
“棠华？”  
范闲望向四处打量一番，这地方布置摆设与他去过的太平别院相仿，殿中所用器具皆一层不染，可明显少了人烟。  
庆帝端起一盏烛灯，起身缓步走到窗前，范闲跟在他后边想看看从这去太后宫中该怎么走，散漫的眼神犹在醉中，当看到海棠花纷飞进窗时他伸手接住一片，下意识低吟道：“只恐夜深花睡去，故烧高烛照红妆。”  
庆帝嘴角的弧度越发明显，他放下烛灯，手指敲着窗棱。  
“小范诗仙，知道自己为何会在棠华宫吗？”  
“陛下不说，臣自己也懒得猜了。”  
范闲可没那么多时间陪皇帝猜谜，后退两步拱手想着说词要告退，此时想回范府吃解酒丹已经来不及了，他正考虑要不要找个地方抠嗓子眼儿把酒吐出来，然后直接去太后宫中偷钥匙。  
“也就你敢在朕面前这样放肆，但……朕不会怪罪于你。”庆帝说着，一只手抚上范闲的脸，拇指摩挲着脸颊，让范闲想起去江临行宫的马车上，皇帝问他，可愿入宫来？  
“……陛下？”范闲试探问，高挑的身子僵立成一根木桩。  
“你很聪明，知道朕是什么意思。”  
“陛下，这不妥吧。”少年足下轻点，当着皇帝的面后跃出几丈远，他看了眼殿里的滴漏，盘算着时辰，还有周旋的余地。  
“不妥？你当朕在与你说笑？”庆帝双手背负，好笑着一步一步缩短与范闲之间的距离。  
范闲立在那，直视似笑非笑的帝王，眼里、心里、全身的每一个毛孔都在叫嚣难以相信和极端的抗拒。  
他嘴角抽搐，脊背发寒，仍镇定道：“陛下不是喜欢看话本嘛，那臣给陛下讲个故事好了。”  
“哦？”庆帝驻足，被挑起了兴趣，“朕曾经有一位故人也喜爱讲跟人故事，朕看你讲得如何，讲得好了朕重重有赏。”  
范闲深吸一口气，把从胃里涌上的难受恶心强行压了回去，他张口，低沉轻柔的嗓音缓带出书生与洞庭龙女的佳话。  
书生的争执，龙女的痴情，老龙的刚烈在范闲道来似乎都是意有所指。他在用自己，后宫对皇帝一往情深的娘娘们，以及庆帝作比。  
书生的不畏，老龙的蛮横，像极此时对峙的两个人。范闲讲到最后，恨恨闭上眼，拱手对皇帝长揖一礼。  
“请陛下放小臣回府。”  
“好哇，原来你是将朕骂了一通啊。”  
庆帝越过他那番恳求，抚掌笑道，不知何时已经来到范闲身边，一只手牵起少年的锦纹细纱外氅，缓缓绕着少年走了一遭。  
衣裳在外力下搅紧，范闲紧张地喉结上下滑动，眉头紧蹙，呼吸急促。庆帝的目光如剑似刀刮着他，比方才更加灼人、狂热，那是一种掩盖在厚重柴薪下一触即发的火星，范闲仿佛听见了崩断的噼啪声。  
附加在身上的外力骤然一松，少年想着应是稳稳躲开这一劫了，皇帝的确深不可测也并非昏庸之辈。悄悄松了口气，只是下一瞬他倏地睁开眼，惊怒无法掩藏，目光下移时随着皇帝的动作，交叠紧合的衣襟如棉絮翻飞，断开的腰带滑落，后背磕得比让人捅了一刀还要撕心裂肺，他被直接压在坐榻上。  
“陛…唔……”一只大掌捧住少年的后脑插入发间，庆帝的薄薄的唇压了下来，舌头轻易侵入少年还未来得及闭合的齿关，在口腔里翻搅，绞住那条灿若莲花的软舌。  
范闲在皇帝身下挣扎着，帝王威压实质化成了无形的负重，明明身负霸道真气却动弹不得。  
他瞥见皇帝黑金冕服的袍袖扬起盖住他的手，掐住紧握的拳头，庆帝眉头都没皱半分，轻轻松松捏住他，少年表情因疼痛扭曲起来，奋力抵在皇帝胸前的另外一只手发着抖，帝王薄情的唇变换着不同的角度掠夺少年的不甘与怨憎，让这张伶牙俐齿的嘴变的毫无用处。  
范闲浓黑的长发四散开，发冠滚到案角孤零零一个。捧住他后脑的那只尊贵的手顺着后颈一路下滑，勾住后领将衣衫尽数扯了下去，就在他将要窒息的时候，庆帝终于松开了他的唇，丰润的唇瓣磨破了皮血迹斑斑，嘴角淌下混合着唾液的血丝，范闲的胸膛剧烈起伏着，伴随着头部晃动而不停上涌的酒意，他开始干呕，几乎被来不及咽下的空气噎死。  
庆帝垂首在范闲滑动的喉结上亲吻着，沿着脖颈的线条，炙烈的烙印落在锁骨角、胸前，最后在挺立的乳头上停留。  
男人张嘴含了上去，牙齿磕着那块脆弱的嫩肉，吮吸着，用手揉捏，少年白皙饱满的胸上印上鲜红斑斑的指印，那痕迹还在不断向下蔓延，腰侧、后背、臀部、大腿内侧比比皆是。湿热的呼吸倾吐在皮肤上，灼烫了人，少年浑身战栗起来，头皮可怖的发麻。  
他觉得自己置身在暗沉的天幕之下，如一块失去温度的腐肉摊在冰冷的石台上，秃鹰盘旋下来啄食他，一点一点咬碎他。  
他双眸圆睁，眼眶泛着红，那道红一直向眼角阴霾一样逐渐延伸，直到感觉身下传来一股清晰的刺痛，粗糙的手指携着冰冷黏腻的膏体侵入隐秘的肉穴……  
庆帝吐出含在嘴里狎玩的乳尖，漆黑薄凉的眼中映出少年变得像上岸脱水活鱼般剧烈挣动的躯体。  
范闲的头死死抵住坐榻一角，光滑的脊背摩擦出数道血痕，喉中哽出声，听上去如同饿了几天又淋湿狼狈的小犬。  
黑色长靴因他的踢蹬脱出了脚，连白袜也只堪堪挂在脚上，好看的脚趾紧紧向内蜷缩着，脚背因肉穴里增加深入的手指和体内莫名生出的瘙痒空虚不断绷直，似乎下一瞬就会不堪再承受重负而断掉。  
殿中只能清晰听见他们的喘息、瓷器摔碎、布帛撕裂的响动。  
范闲脑内混沌一片，被庆帝捏住的那只手神经性的指尖发颤，即使男人已经在不知什么时候放开了他。  
他被抱了起来，然后摔在适才醒来的床榻上，柔软的锦被海水般淹没了他，庆帝成了他唯一可以求救的浮木。  
可这根浮木要压垮他，将他压入深不见底的海底。  
“朕的闲儿……朕的闲儿啊……”庆帝在他耳边吐着气，念唱着恶毒的诅咒，  
“闲儿，你摸摸看，它可喜欢你了……”饱含情欲的嗓音，这话充满一种坦然不迫的从容，光听这语气，会以为是在御书房中，君臣正在商议正事。可现在是狎昵露骨的内容，少年漂亮修长的手指被硬物烫的想要远离，但庆帝却强硬牵引着他的手，让他握住这个狰狞的东西，分开双腿自己引他抵上幽秘的入口。  
肉穴瑟缩着，穴口还沾着手指退出时留下的黏液，当巨物破开内壁的阻挡层层往里推进时，庆帝粗喘的呼吸就在耳际，他舔着少年发红发烫的耳廓，轻轻舐咬着，叹息着，直到伟岸的性器尽数没入身下这具年轻的躯体，方才睁开眼。  
漆黑幽暗的眼眸扫着近处少年人精致的侧脸，颤动的睫毛如那人一样浓密纤长。范闲张着嘴，喉咙咯响着如破碎的风箱。他不愿目睹地闭上眼，手指攥紧被褥，以为自己眼角会有湿意，到头来反而干燥，只剩一片红艳艳的烫。  
烫得他整张脸都发红，蒸腾了他的魂灵，庆帝急不可耐地挺胯动了起来，伸手勾住少年想要蜷缩的腿，将之分开，拧住腿侧紧致的肉，再向上摸去用力箍住削瘦的腰。他的动作让床榻震动的声音响彻整个殿中，可庆帝并不满足，范闲始终紧咬住下唇，哼出的只有气音。  
倔强孤傲的少年即便是把嗓子憋出腥味来也不愿出声，所以皇帝扳住他的下巴，逼他张嘴，他要他叫，让他叫！让他不得不说出此时此刻正在侵占他的东西多么巨大，多么。  
他会成为少年的梦魇，让他看到他就发憷，不敢对他放肆，会屈膝于他的权势之下，然后雌伏于他的身下，缩在他的羽翼之中，做一个乖孩子，甘愿被他掌控。  
他怀念少年的随性肆意，也恨这份随性肆意。这坚韧的心性，这不受控制的人格，一次次挑战着他，令拥有天下的他无法掌控，他不小心让那个人脱离了他的手段，逼得他最后不得不痛下决定。  
可那个人为他留下了一份念想，而他如今就要牢牢把控住这份念想，用他拥有的一切紧紧的束缚住。  
“闲儿,睁开眼睛，看着朕，看是谁在怜惜你，疼爱你……”抽插的动作停了下来，庆帝摸着范闲的脸，他低声说着，沉沉的声线安抚蛊惑着，想让笼罩在巨大痛苦下的人睁眼看他。  
“……”  
等不到范闲的回答，庆帝固执起来，一遍一遍亲吻眼前肖似那人的俊美容颜，贴着薄薄的眼皮，传递着他压抑多年的，到此刻才肯倾泻的那份深情。  
他不知疲倦，动作激烈到粗鲁，范闲的身体不断随着他的挺动向上耸，咚咚撞到床头，将身下的锦被在激烈的交合中挤下榻去。  
范闲突然浑身一抖，猛地睁看眼，直勾勾盯着皇帝，忽然他不知哪来的力气推开身上的人，翻身趴在床边呕着，将晚宴上喝下去的酒尽数吐了出来。混沌的神智终于清明开，在持续无情的挞伐下，始终萎靡的性器颤颤巍巍立起来，身后的人明显感觉到他的转变，因而动作更加大开大合。手指扳住床沿，他闷哼出声，膝盖磨到骨裂一般的痛，在这股痛中，不敢相信自己竟然能就这样射出来。  
他愣住了，似乎已经被摧毁了，一只在风暴中漂泊的孤舟，挨不住大雨天罚的冲击，最终沉没入汹涌的波涛中。  
他甚至能感受到庆帝的愉悦，因为男人揽住了他，随后深深的捅入，巨物埋入他的身体，精液大股大股喷涌出来。  
男人的手抚摸着他平坦的腹部，隔着肚皮感受里边的黏腻的水流，范闲突然低低笑了起来，他笑起来的样子太像庆帝，毫不掩饰嘲讽的态度，偏又透出一股突如其来的释然。  
他侧头，眼神勾着庆帝，清透的眸里面蕴藏的东西无人能看懂，只咧开嘴笑，露出雪白的牙。庆帝握住他的手将他拉起来，两人面对面，范闲随着他的动作跨坐在他腰间，性器轻而易举进入已经被肏出形状，依旧不停往下滴着精液的肉穴，最后完美契合在一处。  
那根东西因体位的关系在少年的身体里进入到不可思议的深度，高热紧致的壁肉痉挛着搅紧。庆帝抬手，拇指抹去范闲嘴角残留的液体，将这具柔韧的躯体拥入怀中用力到想要揉碎。  
庆帝在范闲耳边道：“闲儿，叫一声朕。”  
范闲沉默片刻，学着庆帝之前的动作，丰润的嘴唇贴着庆帝的耳廓，口中呵出的气痒酥酥的。  
“陛下……”  
……  
这场酣畅的性事结束是范闲求来的，他不愿向皇帝下跪，就算拱手作礼时也不肯将脖颈低下半寸，可他在求皇帝，他快受不住了。  
范闲浑身烫软在床榻上，一丝力气也无，出口轻柔的声音几不可闻。  
可皇帝听见了，他噙住少年的唇，一番意犹未尽的缠绵后才抽身而起，唤来远远等在殿外的侯公公进来为少年清理更衣，换掉湿透凌乱的床褥。  
“好好休息，朕天明再来看你。”  
庆帝摸了摸范闲的脸，后者已经疲惫地昏睡过去，直到衣袂的响动和侯公公的脚步声再听不见了，范闲才睁开眼。  
他捂住突突疼痛的额角，怔怔盯着床帐片刻，翻下榻去从侯公公好心放在床侧那套残破的他穿进宫的白色锦服摸出一颗暗藏的舒筋活气散吞入腹中，封闭积累的疼痛和酸软，只为让自己能得两个时辰的行动自如。  
留给范闲的时间已经不多了，如果不是他低声下气求庆帝，这个男人一定不会轻易放过他。  
潜入太后宫中偷出钥匙，再出宫给久候多时的王启年，贪财的男人敏锐注意到他的不同寻常，不光是一向守时的小范大人在这样要紧的事上误了时间，而且他的脸色惨白如纸，身体一直在细不可微的发抖。  
“小范大人，您这是……怎么了？”  
少年并未回答他，只看了他一眼，王启年一怔，这是他第一次，明明面对面，却看不清少年自信清透的眼。  
那双眼睛埋在阴影里，隔着一重又一重看不见的山。  
完


End file.
